What I Left Behind
by TheAngelsShadow
Summary: When Raven left Azarath she left behind someone very important and dear to her. But try as you may time changes you and those around you. Now nine years later someone is knocking at her door. First FF! (throws confetti) flames welcome!
1. Left Behind

A nine year old Raven sat at the edge of the balcony her feet hanging over the edge as she watched the suns set over her home planet Azarath. Pity she'd never see it again.

" I guess they told you huh?" asked a male voice from behind. She turned around to see a boy abou ten years old standing behind her his brown hair blowing softly in the wind. When the young empath looked back towards the sun and did not say anything the boy continued. "They say it's a great place this Earth, I've seen the photos and it is beautiful..." He walked over to the girl and sat down beside her letting his feet dangle down as hers did, like they had so many times before and probaby never would again

"Just think of it Rae, he won't be able to find you He won't hurt you any more. You'll make a new life there, a better one. Meet new people, make new friends and one day Raven... one day I'll come and join you there. We'll betogether again I promise Rae. I won't let another thing happen to you."

"But what about you?" it was the first time she'd spoken and she had tears streaming down her face and her voice quavered slightly "What if something happens here? What if he figures out where I am and tries to hurt you?" The surround ing trees started to grow an eerie black and rose out of the ground as the empath continued. "I can't let that happen. Not to you." She said the last part barely above a whisper. She was shaking. The boy put his arms around her and slowly a fire surrounded the two Azarathians and the girl's shaking subsided as it always did.

"Nothing will happen Raven. I swear it.Oh and before I forget." He let go of her to dig around in his pocket, but the fire remained never harming them, just keeping them warm form the now growing wind . When he found at last what he was searchin for he handed the girl a small box wrapped in a crimson paper. She looked at him curiously but opened the box never the less and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a beautiful belt made of gold with several circles of red and black surrounded by gold. The boy smiled at her astonished face.

"I knew you'd like it" He said. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she run her small hands over the material. "It's more than just for sure you know" he smirked at her curious look and he quietly took the belt from her hands and buckled it around her waist, the violet haired girl watchin all the while. He then diminished the fire surrounding them and scooted away from the girl.

"Hey don't do that!" the girl yelled "It's... not cold." she looked down at her waist and stared at the belt. It was warming her just as the bot always did. It had the same comforting, and secure feeling that the boy had on her when he held her.

"I transferred some of my power into the belt to mke sure you don't get cold down there on Earth without me." The girl responded by throwing her arms around him and holdin him tightly. The boy returned the hug with just as much force and whispered words of comfort to the now sobbing girl. The trees and bushes around the two were surrounded by a black aura or started to burn due to the crying children. "Don't forget me okay dark princess? Don't let everyone else make you forget me." the boy murmured.

"I couldn't forget you if I tried Kyzein, I couldn't if I tried..."


	2. The day in the life of a raven

WOW! I got reviews! I seriously didn't think I would, but I did! (Does a little happy dance) Thank you to those who reviewed i feel so loved _sigh _any way now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. Though I do own a dog...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven awoke with a start, sweat trickling sown her forehead, her hair clinging to her face. Slowly she looked around the room she was residing in, her bedroom at Titans Tower, and looked for anything out of place. Her black drapes were covering her window, her bookcase was not askew, even her cloak which she had carelessly thrown on the ground earlier was right where she left it. Everything was as it should be. And this disturbed her. For nine years she had taught herself how to rid her self of nightmares and almost all her unwanted dreams, but lately she had been having the same dream over and over. But it wasn't really a dream. It was the last memory she had of Kyzein, when she had left Azarath all those years ago... so why _now_ to have these dreams? It was not as if she had only been on Earth for a short while, it _had_ been nine years. She was giving herself a headache. Knowing that it would be futile to try and let sleep reclaim her she crawled out of her bed and dressed, in her nightclothes, which consisted of a pair of black sweat pants and a black spaghetti strap top, left the comfort of her room to make herself a cup of tea. She slid the door open and shuffled down the dark halls of the tower.

As she entered the kitchen she glanced at the clock, 5:32 she would have awoken soon anyway. She grabbed the kettle from one of the top cupboards along with her favorite flavor of tea and quietly filled the kettle with water then set it on the stove to boil. Raven walked to the living room and sat on the couch and watched the sun slowly rise over the lake on which her home resided. Her home. She never thought she would call a place home. A place she felt content and _wanted_. Sure she didn't exactly get along with all her team mates but they co-existed semi harmoniously. She felt as if she almost belonged here, felt as if in some small way she was needed, even if it only was for battle. The kettle shrieked shaking her out of her thoughts and she got up to stop the noise soa s to not wake the others. After pouring herself a cup and setting the kettle back on the stove she decided to go to the roof and get a jump start on meditation. Passing by her room she steppped in for a second to retrieve her belt from off her nightstand knowing she would need it with the temperature drop with the start of October being only two days away.

The violet haired teen opened the door that lead to the roof and stepped onto the cold tiles. It was then she realized she was barefoot. Cursing herself for being so careless as to forget her shoes Raven focused on leaving the ground and levitated about three inches off the floor. She steadied the cup of tea and glided silently over to the middle of the roof and gazed out over the city. The sun was still rising and was a brilliant shade of crimson with just a hint of violet still lingering on the edges of the tall buildings. She sighed, took a sip of her tea, set it down on the roof top, pulled her belt around her slim waist and closing her eyes started to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The goth opened her eyes and was met with the blinding light of the morning sun, she immediately closed them again. After much debate she cracked an eye open and met the sun in all it's brilliance. Opening the other eye she let them both adjust to the light before floating down to the floor and headed back inside. She pulled open the door that lead back into the tower and walked down the flight of stairs that opened up to the hallway and started to head to the kitchen planning on grabbing something to eat and starting to reread her favorite book The Collected Works of Edgar Allen Poe . She stopped in mid step, turned around and back tracked to her bedroom hoping nobody had seen her as she slid into her sanctuary. She was still in her nightclothes.

Raven stepped in front of her closet and looked at her selections. Uniforms, uniforms, some "normal" clothes, and alas more uniforms. Sighing she picked up the hanger holding her nearest uniform, grabbed some as Starfire so daintily put it "the clothes under the clothes" and walked into the bathroom connected to her room. The bird opened the shower door and turned the water on to a to most an extremely hot shower, but she was used to heat. Undressing she stepped into the shower and poured a glob of shampoo into her palm and proceeded to wash her hair. After the shampoo she put in conditioner and then washed herself with soap. Rinsing off she turned off the water wrapped a towel around her and stepped into the warm bathroom. After drying she dressed in her leotard, brushed her hair out straight then walked out into her room. She picked out a clean cloak out of her closet and draped it over thin shoulders not bothering to pull the hood up, slid into a pair of boots put on her belt and walked out her door. She walked down the hallways casting glances at the shadows every now and then looking down the depths of the hallway. As she continued walking and heard the faint sounds of the morning arguement she couldn't help but let the smallest of smiles slip onto her face. Entering the living room she saw the usual. Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over breakfast, Starfire was trying to get everyone to all be happy while Robin, was sitting at the computer arranging the files to suit his obsessive needs.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU !"

"please friends can we not-"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"I'm sure we could-"

"TOFU !"

"MEAT!"

"If we could only-"

"TOFUUUUUU"

"WE'RE HAVING **MEAT** BB, AND IF YOU KEEP YELLING TOFU I'LL TURN YOU _INTO_ TOFU!"

Oh yes, how she loved the mornings. The changeling having been defeated in the battle slumped off to play his gamestation while Cyborg happily started cooking a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage, ham, turkey and even some chicken. Starfire, happy that the fight was over between her friends, wandered over to the couch sitting by the green boy and watching fascinated as he played Madden 2004. Raven walked over to the opposite end of the couch closet to the computer and Robin, then using her powers summoned her book from it's nearby resting place on top of the stereo. As she opened the book she emmersed herself in her book drinking the words as if they were the elixer of life that is until...

"Breakfast ya'll !" Glancing up from her book the goth watched as all the titans were herded into the kitchen by the exuberant tin man.

"Well are ya comin' Dark Lady?"

"Actually i think I'll-"

"No you won't sit out another breakfast" came the strong voice of their leader. Looking to her right Raven saw the colorful teen standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed and with a determined look on his face. "You've sat out the last six days of meals with us, it's not happening again." She gave him a sour expression but not wanting to furthur dissapoint anyone allowed Cyborg to take her book away and lead her to the table. As she passed the spiky haired boy she whispered dangerously "Don't think you've won boy wonder." Before he had time to respond the girl was sitting in her chair between the alien girl and the half robot quietly observing the stack of food in front of her.

An hour and a half later the empath slowly walked to her room thinking of how many different ways she could murder Robin for making her sit through that meal, so deep in her thoughts she didn't even notice said boy walk up behind her. "Hey Raven,"

She about jumped fifty feet into the air by the amount of surprise but if you were to look at her face you would have just thought something mildly caught her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, listen I just wanted to thank you for joining us at breakfast, we've all been kinda worried since you've been spending so much time in your room. Everything O.K.?" _Sure everything's just **dandy, **I've only been having freaky memory/dreams at night which is causing me to stay up longer, which means I have to meditate longer, which means I must spend more time in Nevermore asking my emotions why I'm having these reoccuring dreams, which causes me to stay in my room even longer than I normally do which you all already think i spend to much time in there to begin with. But no, other than that everythings just peachy. _But of course she didn't say this. "Yeah, everythings just super." And with that she transformed into her black raven, went through the ceiling and landed in her room safe and sound. Or at least for the moment.

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! oh how she hated that alarm. They could've just all had little pagers that went off when there was an emergency but noooo. They had to have the really loud one. The one that makes all the lights turn red, and just about gave you a heart attack when you heard it. How she hated the world. She morphed into the raven and appeared in the living room moments later along with the already awaiting team.

"It's the Hive," Robin yelled over the blasted alarm,"and it looks like they've got some new members. TITANS GO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

Well there you go! The second chapter! Did ya like? Please say ya did or i might just give up.I promise Kyzein will make an appearance in the next chapter, and the next chapter WILL be longer. Oh and one more thing, I have a teeny weeny itsy bitsy really small dilema. I can't decide the pairing. Should it be Rae/Ky OR Rae/Rob. Please review and tell me!

Love,

TheAngelsShadow


	3. Return

**I think I could sing I'm so happy. But to spare all your ear drums I'll just say THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Oh they made me so happy! Well I decided to make this a rae/ky fic so...yeah. I hope that's ok with ya'll. But there will be plenty of drama with Robin for those who want it. Well that's about it so on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last time what makes you think I would now?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The titans, after hearing the usual catch phrase by Robin all raced to the bank were the hive was waiting for them. Once they arrived they were greeted with utter chaos, cash flying everywhere, citizens screaming, things exploding and the Hive members were standing in the thick of it all with cocky smirks on each of their faces.

"Well if it isn't the teen titans come to save the day" Jinx said. "We've been waiting for you, we wanted you to meet some of our new classmates" And with that the three eldest members moved to the side to show three newly recruited members.

"Please meet Fang," the spider headed boy took an awkward bow,"Cyclone," a boy of about thirteen with sandy blonde hair smiled and a tornado formed around him blowing the titans back a couple feet, "and last but not least, Icicle." another boy of nineteen stepped forward with blue hair, pants, and shirt to match, froze the ground under their very feet. "Now let's have some fun." And with that the members of the Hive attacked.

Mammoth headed straight for Cyborg who aimed a sonic blast at his stomach only to have it smacked away. Beastboy transformed into a ram and rushed into Gizmo knocking him off his feet and into a nearby building. Starfire threw a series of starbolts at the newer member Cyclone, but to no avail, he just blew them away. Litterally. Robin threw a birdarang at Fang's head but the spiderboy dodged and locked the boy wonder in a heated battle. This left Raven to deal with Jinx and Icicle. Just great she thought, and with that final thought chanted her mantra and threw a nearby car at the waiting teens. Icicle shot a bunch of, well icicles at the car shattering it to bits while jinx shot one of her charms at Raven hitting her in the stomach and throwing her into a fighting Robin.

"Umph!" she said as she landed on top of the boy, her head resting on his chest. Slowly lifting herself off the boy she looked to check to make sure he was alright, he smiled at her causing her heart to flutter slightly but she quickly shook off the feeling and turned to face her opponents. She was met by severe cold, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Icicle was using his powers to lock her in a prison of ice. She was up to her neck before Robin came and started to chip off the ice while Cyborg and Beastboy, having defeated their foes, attacked the ice man.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there Raven" Robin reassured her as he kept chopping away at the never ending ice. He didn't have to work much longer. The ice surrounding Raven was melting fast and was soon nothing but a puddle on the cement.

"How did you-"

"I'll explain later," Raven answered grinning in the tiniest amount at his confusion, "Go help Starfire." She pointed to the alien girl who was losing badly to the boy who seemed to control the wind. He nodded, still staring oddly at her before turning to help Star win the battle. Raven floated up and looked to Jinx and Icicle, only to see once again a large amount of ice hurtling towards her, before she had a chance to create a forcefield of some sort a shield that seemed to be made of pure fire surrounded her melting away all the ice pieces upon contact.

A fire forcefield she thought wildly but only HE could do that and he was still on Azarath... she looked up to see a hooded figure dressed in a red cape, baggy black pants, red shirt and a hood hiding his face standing protectively in front of her. As the onslaught of ice ceased the mysterious boy ran at Icicle drawing back his fist and landing a punch right in his face, he was out cold(A.N. Get it? Get it? Out cold and, he's icicle and... anyways) He then turned towards Jinx and threw two fireballs at her each hitting her in the stomach throowing her onto the street. Cyclone, infuriated at the fact his teammates had lost to one person threw a huge tornado around himself making all sorts of debris fly into the air. This didn't affect the mystery boy in the slightest, he just threw a single fire ball at the tornado making the whole thing catch on fire. The person inside was badly burned before the boy decided to let the fire die, Cyclone fell to the ground unconcious.

The mystery boy slowly turned, hood still shielding all his face save his mouth and eyes. His eyes were green but if you looked hard enough was it... yes red. Just like hers... he smirked at her and started walking towards her.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Robin, and before she knew it Raven's view of the boy was blocked as the Teen Titans all stood in front of her. Protecting her from this stranger. The boy laughed. It started as a light chuckle deep and strong, then turned into a full out bellow as he watched the teens prepare for an attack. Calming himself he watched as Raven stood, hood also up, her eyes glowing a deep black, and couldn't help but look on in awe. It was her. It HAD to be. He had done too much, traveled too far for it not to be. Besides he had promised...

"There is nothing to fear Titans, I will not harm her. No, that is the last thing on my mind." Raven slowly moved forward towards the front of the group. Starfire and Beastboy just watched, but Cyborg being the big brother he was said "Just be careful Rae. We don't know who he is." She nodded and gave him the tiniest of smiles that he almost had to strain to see it. But Robin wouldn't have it.

"No Raven. We don't know who he is and he has powers, he just defeated the Hive. I won't let you go." Raven frowned, unfortunately touched by his concern but angry none the less by the fact he didn't believe she could handle herself.

"I'll be fine Robin. I'm not a little girl." Nope she hadn't acted like a little girl for a long time. She started to walk towards the boy when she felt a hand grab her by the wrist, she turned and found the hand was attached to none other then Robin. "Let me go Robin." Her voice was very monotone but threatening none the less.

"No Raven, I think it's in everybodys best interest if you were to stay back. He obviously wants you for something and I'm not willing to let you get hurt just because you think you can handle it." He was serious, anybody with half a brain could see that, but that didn't scare her in the least.

"Robin I said I can handle it. Now either let me go right now or I will not be afraid to remove your hand and it will not be painless." He held on watching her silently but when her eyes grew an eerie white he slowly released her arm and stepped back, ready to defend her if neccassary. Raven then focused her attention on the boy in front of her who had stood stock still during the whole charade, just observing the two, but now as she faced him he looked solely at her.

"Who are you? Where are you from, and what are you doing here." He chuckled again, that deep throaty sound. Her voice was different, not as revealing as it always had been to him, it was very monotone. Almost as if she was bored with the situation.

"Direct as ever. Yeah you never were one to beat around the bush. Well I'll let you figure the first one out. I'm from the exact place you think I am, and I'm here for one thing. You." She stared at him and slightly anxious started to walk towards the boy. Her mind was spinning at an unbelievable rate. Is it him? It can't, be he's suppose to be back there. But he did say one day he would come for me. Is this the reason I've been having these dreams lately? I shouldn't be getting my hopes up. I want it to be him, but... She stopped mere inches away from the boy and looked up into his eyes. They were the same.A bright green with what seemed to be flecks of orange and red. No, this had to be a trap. There was no way it could be him, she started to back away but he started to raise his hands and the Titans weren't about to let him do anything to Raven. They attacked with full force. All the teen had to do was put up a shield.

"I don't want to have to hurt anybody here." He dodged a sonic blast from Cyborg. "I just want to talk to her. But keep attacking me and I will be forced to protect myself." Three of the Titans slowed their attacks and the boy started to raise out of a previous defensive stance when he was hit in the face with a metal boot. Robin yelled to his team mates "Don't listen to him it's just a trap!" The Titans slowly prepared their weapons, still reluctant to attack this seemingly kind stranger, but stopped as soon as they heard Raven.

"STOP IT ROBIN!" All eyes were on her and the boy slowly got off the ground eyes still glued to the figure who had defended him. "He means me no harm. But if you're so certain that he does take him back to the tower and we'll question him." she turned to the boy " Are you willing to do that?" He nodded eyes still on the girl. So Cyborg cautiously walkes over to the boy said "Sorry man." and put some designer handcuffs on him and led him back over to the others. They were all about to go home their seperate ways when a voice stopped them. It was Raven's.

"There's no point in us going the long way." She held out her hand to Cyborg which was unusual. The girl just didn't like to be touched. The surprise clearly etched on all their faces but knowing what she wanted them to do Cyborg walked towards the goth and she put her outstretched hand on his shoulder. He held the boy by the shoulder and the rest all held hands making sure at least one of them was touching the skin of another. When they were all ready Raven closed her eyes and used her powers to picture the living room at Titans tower she teleported them to the location. When she opened her eyes they were in the living room.

All the titans walked down stairs to the interrogation room, sat the boy down in the chair and hooked up all the neccassary wires. They all stood in various spots in the room. Robin in front of the fire boy being the one to question him, Star and BB were off to the side and Cye was at the computer behind the boy watching the monitor. Raven was at the back, leaning against the wall, cloak covering her body as always and was watching the boy with pointed interest. The interrogation began.

"Do you wish to harm Raven?"

"No."

"Do you wish to harm any of us?"

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"Azarath."

"What are you here for?"

"Raven."

"What is your name?" The boy glanced at Raven and their eyes met. Green and red meeting violet. With decicive clarity he said "Kyzein."

The goth slowly got off the wall and looked at Cyborg. He nodded indicating that as far as he could tell the boy was telling the truth. She steppped in front of the boy and barely audible whispered.

"Prove it. Show me you're him." But he heard her loud and clear. He stood and glancing at the leader of the team, who slowly gave him a nod, raised his hand his eyes turning to red as if fire itself lived in those deep crimsom pools. The belt on Ravens waist started to get warmer, and warmer. She was about ready to take it off when the heat abruptly stopped and there was nothing. She looked down and her belt was nothing other than that. A belt. She looked up at the boy and said "It is you." With that a smile spread across her face. Not a fake small one she wore to make the others think she was as happy as they thought, but a large true genuine smile "Kyzein."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N.**

**WOW! That took a while! I'm kinda dissapointed in it but i think i did an O.K. job. You tell me. Review!**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	4. Pizza

**I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight. It really means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy the show and the refreshments are available in your fridge. If you're feeling generous I do accept tips. _wiggles eyebrows_**

**Disclaimer: _walks up to mic_ Nope _walks off stage_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy looked atound the room at all the unfamiliar faces, the only one that would look familiar had a cape covering her face and the rest of her body. The smile on Raven's face had yet to leave and could be seen just beyond the shadows of her cape. Kyzein was slightly disenhearted by the fact that a smile was the only welcome he received but knew this was her way and was thus content. He grinned back at her and was just about to speak when-

"Umm...Raven," she turned at the sound of her name and looked towards her leader, who was gazing curiosly at the stranger, "mind telling us who this is?" The smile on her face vanished,much to hte dissapointment of two people in the room, and was instead replaced by her monotone voice flowing from her lips.

"Oh, well Kyzein," _Oh how he had missed her calling his name_, "These are the teen Teen Titans. Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin" Each Titan in turn acknowledged the boy when their name was said, "Team, this is Kyzein." Kyzein smiled at the group and nodded his head to them in recognition.

"Oh it is most glorious to meet you new friend Kyzein!" Starfire exclaimed barreling into the unsuspecting boy and wrapping him in one of her bone crushing hugs, She continued squeezing the boy until his face started to turn a light shade of purple. It was then that Cyborg decided the boy deserved to live and intervened.

"Uh Star, i think you might be killing the guy." Starfire squeeled and released the now gasping boy, dropping him onto the floor.

"Oh I am most sorry dear friend!" Starfire cried "Please do not hate me now!."

"It's...O.K. Starfire gasp it...was great... to meet you...too." Kyzein reassured her. He looked up to see a metal hand offering to help him off the floor. He gratefully took it. He straightened up and smoothed out his cape, while Raven took in his appearance. He still had the same unruly brown hair, and enchanting green eyes but that was all that had stayed the same. He had grown and was a good two or three inches taller than herself and was extremely fit.She wondered momentarily whether or not he worked out. He must have a six pack. His blood red shirt told her that much.

"Sorry about that man." Cyborg apologized "she gets reallyexcited and she's pretty strong."

"Most Tameranians are" Kyzein agreed. Starfire gasped.

"You know of my home planet? How were you aware I was not from Earth?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I stayed there a whil, and the orange skin kinda gave you away." he joked. He looked over to Raven and found her leaning against the wall, cloak around her and hood still upon her head. He would need to talk to her soon...

"So...Kyzein what exactly are you doing here?" Robin questioned

"Like I said," Kyzein said mentally sizing up Robin "I came to see Raven." He gestured to her and she felt the slightest bit of warmth creeponto her cheeks. Thenk goodness for hoods. Robin frowned at the information he got and glared slightly at the boy.

"Where are you staying?" he asked "It's getting dark so you might wanna get going..."

"Actually I don't really have a place to stay. I was in a hurry when I left and wasn't really thinking so I actually didn't make traveling arrangements. I was...in a rush."

"That's cool dude," Cyborg but in, casting a quick glance at bird boy, "you can crash here with us. We got a spare roo upstairs."

"Oh yes that woild be most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed " I shall make the pudding of happiness and lave and-"

"Star" Beastboy interupted

"friendship and-"

"But Star.." Cyborg said

"and the pudding of new beginnings and-"

"**STARFIRE!**" BB and Cyborg yelled simotaneoulsy

"Yes friends?" Starfire answered, her eyes blinking innocently

"Maybe we'll just have pizza. Sound good?" Cyborg looked aroind and saw no objections so he grinned "Pizza court here we come!" They filed out of the interogation room and headed towards the garage, Kyzein sticking close to Raven. Once outside the car they had a delima.

"It only has five seats." Beastboy announced to the group.

"Great Beastboy" Raven said sarcastically " Mow can you tell us how many people are here too?"

"Six" he told her proudly "Hey...wait a second..." Raven rolled her eyes and sat down in the passenger seat of the car before speaking.

"Cyborg is the only one who drives thisso he gets to get in," Cy grinned and jumped into the drivers seat next to the goth. "I helped rebuild it so I stay and Kyzein gets in because he doesn't know the way." the Azarathian moved to the back seat of the car behind Cyborg and waited quietly "Starfire's too innocent to go there by herself and Beastboy... Well we all know why he can't go." The two Titans climbedinto the blue vehicle BB muttering all the while about how you lead a pack of wild dags to the Pizza Court **_one_** time...

"That leaves you boy wonder," Raven stated "and you _are_ the one with the bike." Robin frowned but not wanting to cause a scene quietly gathered his helnet and sending one last glare at Kyzeinsped into the night.

"Buckle up for safety ya'll!" Cyborg instructed and put the metal to the pedal (A.N. Get it? Cuz his foot's metal and he presses the pedal with his foot! HAHAHA wipes tear I crack myself up) They arrived at the Pizza Court five minutes later. to a waiting and slightly pissed off, Robin who was perched on his bike. They walked in and sat at a round table Robin and Kyzein sitting on either side of Raven, STarfire sat next to Robin Cyborg by Starfire and BB by him.

"What kind of Pizza are we to get friends?" Starfire asked glancing at BB and Cy who were having a staring contest.

"Veggie"

"Meat lovers"

"No"

"Yes"

"Why don't we let the guest choose," Robin suggested. Everyone turned to the boy who had been extremely quiet the whole time. Kyzein glanced at the menu.

"I really don't know what to get. I've never had pizza before." he stated. Everyone's eyes, save Ravens. grew slightly larger at the statement.

"N..Ne..Never had pi...pete...pizza?" BB stuttered swaying in his seat slightly, he looked ready to faint so Starfire carefullly put an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"They don't have pizza on Azarath" Raven explained

"No pizza!" BB yelled, causing several customers to turn their heads in his direction. He was starting to hyperventilate and Starfire was growing worried. The waitress walked over cautiously to try and see what the trouble with the changeling was.

"Are ya'll ready to order yet?" She was a blonde with a southern draw, her hair in a loose braid.

"Four medium pizzas, one meatlovers, one veggie, one cheese and one with mustard as the topping. Three Pepsi's, one Mountain Dew and two herbal teas." Raven told the waitress in her monotone voice. She turned to Kyzein.

"You can try which ever pizza you want, I ordered you tea. I hope you still drink it." He smiled, his green eyes dancing with fire.

"Glad you remember after all this time"

"Kinda hard to forget" she muttered feeling her cheeks tinge again. Damn hormones. Luckily she still had her hood up. She was never gonna take off her cape again.

"So Kyzein," Cyborg atared trying to break the ice, "How did ya meet the dark lady?" he questioned casting a quick glance at his 'baby sister'.

"We grew up with each other til she was nine years old."

"How'd ya get to know Raven so well? She's very independent."Robin asked.

"She's not that hard to get close to, and like I said, we grew up together. We lived 'near' each other and became friends. We had...er... classes together and the person who taught me how to control my powers also taught her. Our dad's were in the same buisness." BB and Cyborg looked at each other at the last bit of information. Ravens father?

"Friend Kyzein" Starfire piped up "how long have you known friend Raven?"

"I met Rae when I was...i think three years old. That about right Rae?" The goth nodded quietly looking at the floor. "That'd make Raven about one and a half or two. Friends ever since uo until she was nine. Haven't seen her since." Cy whistled

"That's a long time. How'd ya guys lose touch?" Kyzein glanced nervously at Raven.

"She moved to Earth and I stayed on Azarath. It's kinda hard to write letters across the galaxy."

"But Raven's a telepath, couldn't she like send mind messages to you?" Robin persisted

"The furthur away she is the harder it is for her to speak telepathically. She'd pass out for a week after one message." The titans looked to Raven and received a nod as confirmation to the information.

"Why'd ya move Raven? Didn't you wanna stay at home?" BB asked. Raven was saved from responding whin the waitress returnedwith their order so she filled her mouth with tea. One hour and a lote af corny jokes from BB later the Titans returned to Titan Tower Raven humming a tune softly as she walked into the living room causing Cyborg to stare at her in amazement.

She took off her cloak and set it on the couch revealing her self in only her leotard and belt. It was the first time Kyzein had seen her without the piece of material. Kyzein gawked. Wow. Nine years had done the empath good. No great. Her body was curved in all the right places, her breasts had grown and her hair now only reached the top of her shoulders. He was still staring at her long legs when he was interupted by one again. Robin.

"I think it's time to hit the hay team," he announced "practice is tomorrow so we all need a good nights rest. Kyzein your room is right next to BB's so he can show you the way. Sweet dreams." Oh yes Kyzein would have very sweet dreams he thought as he watched the young raven exit the room. He, Beastboy and starfire followed suit. Cyborg was about to head off too when an arm stopped him.

"I need to talk to you" Robin said. He waited til every body was well out of ear shot before continuing.

"What do you think of Kyzein?" He asked the half robot Cyborg raised an eyebrow before answering.

"He's cool. A little quiet but cool. Why?"

"I don't trust him. His story was too... I son't know what. And why has Raven never mentioned him before?"

"Raven trusts him." Cyborg argued

"She trusted Malchior too." Robin declared. Cyborg thought a second before going on.

"Remember that one time when BB and I went into Raven's room?" he asked. Robin nodded. "Wellwe learned a lot avout her that day, And well one thing we learned is that whens she's happy. Truly happy, she hums." He started to walk to the hallway before being stopped by his leaders voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robin called. Cyborg turned around and faced his short, spiky haired leader.

"When we were walking in from dinner...she was humming." With that he strode off to his room leaving Robin alone in the dark living room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**So tell me. Are you all dissapointed because it was so short? Dissapointed because Raven and Kyzein didn't get any time alone? Dissapointed because Robins not doing anything? Dissapointed because we don't know a lot about their past together? Dissapointed because all I'm doing is asking questions? Well that's too bad! It'll get better as we go deeper into the story. I hope. REVIEW! Your reviews put a smile on my face. (unless you hate it)**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	5. I'm Watching You

**I have gotten the reviews. The votes are in and the winner is... Actually I really never asked you guys to vote, i always just wanted to say that. Now i will answer to some of my reviewers questions/comments**

**Kittykat**: Thank you sooo much i feel like this story is now a lot better!

**Nevermoretheraven**: Yeah i realized that a bit too late, but thank you for pointing it out! Also I will have Kyzein talk to Robin, or vice versa and i hope you like that part. I dedicate it to you!

**SilverDemonSoul**: You will see later in the story! Sorry but that's all i can tell you!

**Halo's Horns**: Thank you for the compliment! I wanted that affect on people and you're the only one to say that you like it! Ummm... how do I explain how to say Kyzein's name... okay it's like **_Ki_** (like the beginning of **Ky**le) and zein is like _**zen**._ I hope that it's not too confusing!

**I can't decide if you guys actually like this story or not. I mean I got reviews that said you did but I dunno. My other story isn't goin' so hot either I think. _sinks into depression mode_ Well maybe better luck on this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven sat on the edge of her bed looking out into the dark depths of her room and sighed quietly, she had tried to go to sleep, she really had, but it seemed that the fates had it out to get her tonight. She tapped her foot silently on the ground to the rhythm of her clock. _Tap tap tap tap, tick tock tick tock. _She let out a long breath and stood up, she was too nervous, jumpy, anxious. For what she didn't know, no that was a lie, she knew. She got the feeling as soon as she figured who the cloaked figure on the street was, it had been there ever since. Knowing that she wasn't going to sleep any time soon she quietly transformed into her black raven self and phased through the ceiling of her room and the floors of all the other rooms above her, and she landed silently on the top of the roof. She floated over to the very edge of the building and crossed her legs in mid air and levitated about a foot off the ground. She felt the wind blow around her and had to get used to the cool feeling having grown accustomed to the heat of her belt. She closed her eyes and started her to say her mantra as though in a trance

****"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Az-" she was interrupted by a burst of flame and heat to her right seemingly to come out of nowhere. She was not fazed.

"Here you are!" Kyzein said exasperated "I was looking for you. You weren't in your room and I couldn't find you anywhere." He walked over next to her and levitated himself off the ground in the same manner as she and turned to face her. She opened her eyes and they met his fierce green ones that seemed to outshine even the brightest of stars. They were silent for a while neither knowing what to say, it had been a while since they last saw each other and it seemed awkward to have them all of a sudden beside you. And this time it wasn't a dream.

"I missed you." This startled Raven. He had always been very forward to her, telling her and only her what he was thinking, feeling, but she had expected in her absence for him to have closed up a bit. But he was the same as ever. And even though she would never admit it out loud, she was glad. She faced the lake again and stared out to the dark depths of the night and whispered quietly.

"Yeah, I missed you too." They sat like that in a now comfortable silence, just watching the water hit the sides of the tower.

"I know this is gonna sound weird and is probably rude but….what's happened to you since the last time I saw you? I mean, how's your life been? What milestones have you hit? Do you still read poetry, do you still have your mirror, when did you become a Titan? What IS a Titan!" Kyzein practically screamed the last part and realized what he had been doing and looked down slightly before saying "There are so many things I want to know now that you're back…. it just seems like I don't know you anymore. And that worries me." She grinned secretly happy that he was worried about her and still wanted to be part of her life even after what had happened at home. So she told him.

She spoke more in the next hour and a half to him then probably the last year to the Titans. She told of how she left Azararth, came to Earth. Her first meeting with the Titans, how she always felt alone. The time when she had lost control with Doctor Light, the events concerning Malchior. The betrayal of Terra. All of it. And in turn he told her his story. How he had missed her but stayed on their home planet, continued his life as it had been. How he was given the chance to go and look for her. The first moment he saw her again.

They had been talking for a good two and a half hours, no longer levitating off the ground but leaning against the side of the door leading up to the roof. They had been sitting for a while letting their voices rest from their talk when all of a sudden Kyzein said

"What is it with you and roofs?" Raven looked over to her long time friend as if he had truly lost his mind and raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Well if you think about it you're always on a roof. You always told me to meet you on the roof when we were younger, the last time I saw you was on the roof of the palace and now where do I find you? But sitting on a roof top on the top of a giant letter 'T'. I just find that very peculiar." Raven smiled and rolled her eyes but shuddered as a gust of wind blew her cloak slightly, letting in the cold damp air. Kyzein took his arms out from under his own cloak and placed them on her waist slightly, making sure to mostly touch her belt. His eyes blazed as he passed his powers into the belt once more. His irises returned to their normal color after a few seconds and he set his arms back by his side, watching as the girl looked towards her waist, her eyelids drooping slightly, feeling the heat of the belt automatically adjust to the temperature outside. He turned his face away realizing once again that he had been staring.

"I can see why you decided to stay on this planet for so long. It's beautiful. But I must tell you I don't feel very comfortable with your team and….." He suddenly felt a slight weight on his shoulder and looked to his left to find Raven's head resting there. Tilting his head forward he caught a glimpse of her serene face, she had fallen asleep. He liked at how childish her face looked, as if she had no troubles in the world, when he knew it was quite the opposite. He sighed and lifted her in his arms bridal style feeling her own arms wrappping themselves unconsciously around his neck. He walked down the stairs and into the hallway trying to remember the way he had taken to get to her room, finally finding it he opened the door gently and walked in. The room was dark and had a very ominous look about it. Very Raven. He placed her carefully down in her bed pulling the comforter up under her chin and slowly walked out of the room back to his own bare one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven awoke to the sounds of yelling. She yawned and tried to block out the sounds of the argument so she could fall back into her dreamland. It was not to be. She glanced at her clock which said 8:43. She had ventured up to the roof at three o'clock in the morning. This was gonna be a _long _day. The girl rose out of her comfy bed and shuffled over to her closet grabbing a new outfit and phased into the shower. After getting cleaned and dresses she walked over to her large mirror that sat atop her dresser and started to comb her hair. Once getting out all of the tangles she opened the door to her room and got ready to face the day. She felt like she could beat anything. Well, almost. When she got down to the living room she found the heated argument still going. BB and Cyborg were sitting on the couch playing a game of Madden 2005 spitting out names to the other every once in a while. Starfire sat between the two acting as a sort of referee making sure the other didn't start a physical fight. Robin was standing by the stereo blasting out his, and every one else's, ear drums a look of annoyment. Kyzein was floating over the pair of arguing boys a look of amusement was on his face watching them play the game with a certain amount of interest in his own eyes. Raven went over to the window, levitated off the ground, closed her eyes, and started to meditate. The group went on like this for a while until Robin reached out a hand, turned off the radio and went over to the couch waiting for a pause in the two boys games. Once it happened Robin reached out and turned off the game station. All went quiet in the room except for the quiet mantra of the sorceress in the corner.

"Raven." Robin called . The girl stopped her chanting reopened her eyes slowly, unhappy by the fact that she was being interrupted, then flew over to the spot in the air beside Kyzein waiting for the leader of the Titans to begin his speech.

"I just wanted to go over what we are to do in training today. I think instead of doing the obstacle course today we'll have a little one on one combat. I know some of us rely on our powers and gifts a lot in battle but I want you to make sure that you can handle some kicks and punches. Now this will be a little difficult for some of you but I know we can do this. Now Kyzein I don't know about what you want to do while were doing this but feel free to wander the tower at your leisure. But please stay out of the rooms that say 'team members only'. We'll be out front if you need us." Robin turned to leave when he stopped upon hearing Kyzein's voice behind him.

"Actually if it's O.K. with everyone else I'd like to participate in the training, it's been a while since I've gotten a good workout." _Yeah right_ thought Raven looking at her friend in his red muscle shirt _WOAH! Stop looking there Raven, he's just a friend. Sure a friend that's done some growing up in the past few years but still a friend none the less... _

"I don't know," replied Robin trying to think of a way to make Kyzein leave for a while "We train pretty hard and you might not be ready for this…." He was hastily trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh please friend Robin" Starfire squeaked out, " I would very much enjoy it if friend Kyzein was to train with us it would be most pleasant!" Starfire had her hands clasped together in front of her and had a hopeful expression on her face. Robin looked to Beastboy who was also looking like it was a good idea. Robin glanced at Cyborg hoping the half robot would catch the hint that he didn't want the alien to join. Cyborg obviously wasn't able to read faces as well as his graphs for he remarked.

"It would make it a lot easier Rob." Upon seeing the hopeful look on his team mates faces the leader gave up.

"Alright, you guys win. He stays. Lets head on down to the practice field." The team all filed out of the room into the crisp October air outside and stood ready for instructions.

"O.K. here's what we'll do. I agree with Cy for the pairing thing so we'll pair up and then we'll switch. Now… how 'bout Beastboy and Raven, Cy and Kyzein ,and then me and Star. That O.K. with every one?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Now you all know we're not here to hurt one another, I expect bruises, cuts and sores but nothing more. Understood?" Everyone nodded their heads and headed to different parts of the island. All got into fighting positions, poised for battle. (A.N. I'm not gonna do all the fights just part of one and then all of the last one)

"Ready! One, two, and GO!" With that the fighting commenced, in the first round the victors were Raven, Kyzein and Robin. Kyzein and Raven found it fairly easy. They won in the next fight too and it continued this way for all the fights, finally Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy all gave up and sat down to watch their fellow team mates while nursing their small wounds. It was the middle of a match between Raven and Robin with kyzein watching on the sidelines. Both birds were tired and that caused both of them to slow down and one of them was a bit distracted. Robin kept watching the way Raven moved and how her eyes sparkled when she knew she had delivered a good hit. It managed to distract Robins so much that he didn't see Raven run towards him and while faking to punch him with her right hand, she had a ball of dark energy in the other. It landed right in Robins chest, the boy was thrown across the room and slammed into a nearby wall.

"And the winner of this last match of the two birds ladies and gentlemen is……Raven!" Beastboy threw Raven's arm into the air and to his surprise she didn't jerk it back down. Then he continued in his announcer voice " And now ladies and gentlemen, the fight you've all been waiting for…..Kyzein verses Raven!" Everyone except Robin, who was still on the ground, cheered appreciatively. The two Azarathians looked at each other and Raven couldn't help but smirk. It had been soooo long since she had dueled him. They moved to a empty part of the island and stood facing the each other quietly. They were both tired from all the fights but not THAT tired. They were equally looking forward to the match.

"Hey everybody," Kyzein called to the group, " I want to make sure that none of you interfere with the fight. It'll definitely get rough but we won't hurt each other. Right Raven?" She just smirked in response.

"Are you guys sure?" Cyborg asked tentatively watching his 'little sisters' face. She didn't look worried.

"Of course we are." Raven proclaimed. This extinguished all Cyborg's worries and he leaned back to watch what was bound to be a good fight. Beastboy stepped between the two.

"Now I want a good clean fight. Hahaha! I've always wanted to say that!" He raised his hand and screamed "GO!" and with a burst of flames and dark energy the fight began.

The two tore towards each other at break neck speed Raven summoning a ball of black energy she threw it at Ky who easily dodged it. He suddenly stopped in mid air and shot multiple fire blasts at her face, Raven quickly ducked the onslaught of fire bringing a shield in front of her just in case. Frowning Kyzein flew towards her forming a fire spear in his right hand, he threw it at her which she once again easily dodged, but she was too slow to see the kick that was aimed right for her ribs. His boot made contact and she was reeled backwards into the dirt landing right on her butt she looked up to see a fire ball coming straight towards her, she quickly raised a shield. Kyzein floated above her watching her as she stood up, she frowned in his direction then with a huge amount of power shot up towards him. Kyzein not expecting this was thrown upwards into the sky. Raven teleported above him and sent him reeling towards the earth with a blast of energy. He landed denting the earth beneath him and flew back up to her, trying to punch her pretty face. They fought hand to hand in mid-air for a while each blocking the others hits, matched almost perfectly. For each kick Raven delivered Kyzein met it with a punch of his own. Finally Kyzein shot out a blast of fire from his hand and Raven's cloak caught on fire, she quickly discarded it letting it fall to the ground several hundred feet below her.

"That was my favorite cloak." She said in just above a whisper. Kyzein who had momentarily stopped fighting grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows, this only proved to anger her more and using her powers she lifted a piece of rock below her and hurled it at his form, it landed straight in his stomach. He pummeled towards the earth and left a ten foot long skid mark after landing in the dirt. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the rest of the Titans were standing only a couple of yards away from him, mouths gaping. He quickly got up and scanned the skies for his opponent, not finding her he put a shield of solid fire around himself and got into a fighting stance. Raven phased from the ground silently behind him and flew towards him wrapping her arms around his stomach and bringing him to the ground. He rolled on the ground and kicked her off with his feet tossing her effortlessly into the air. She flew into the lake. The team all stood to see if their team mate had hurt herself for she was not resurfacing. The air grew deadly silent, then with an explosion of water Raven shot out of the lake her eyes glowing a clear white. She was dripping from head to toe with water making her leotard stick to her even more than usual and her suit had a tear on the right side of her abdomen letting them glance her lean stomach. Using Kyzein's staring to her advantage Raven hurled three boulders the size of elephants at him and then following the rocks flew at the boy her self. Kyzein dodged two of the boulders but the last hit him in the shoulder ripping his shirt also, then he widened his eyes at the sight of a black streak hurdling towards him. Raven punched him right in the face and he skid a good five feet back. This time he did not come back up, he was defeated. Raven smirked at the form of her fallen comrade and when she was certain he was truly not getting back up she walked over to him and offered him a hand up. He accepted it and smiled at her as she pulled him up.

"Well it would seem that I need to practice a little bit more." He looked at their disheveled bodies. She no longer had a cape on and her leotard was dirty with grass some blood and dirt stains. It was ripped in some small areas and of course in one big one where she had landed in the lake. He was no better off, his red shirt ripped and cut and stained with blood and dirt. They both had bruises and cuts in various spots on their body. H then looked to the ground of the island surrounding them and had to hold back a laugh. In many places the ground was cracked skid marks where they had landed littered the grass and about three craters were in the earth.

"It would seem that we made a bit of a mess in all our fun." She just smiled at him and then looked to her team mates who were surrounding her to congratulating her left and right. All except for Robin who stood off to the side watching the dark haired girl. As the team filed in the tower to go in and take a much needed shower the leader of the teen Titans called over their guest. He needed to talk to him.

After all of the team had gone inside Robin opened his mouth to speak.

"That was quite a fight you put up back there. I didn't even know Raven could fight that well."

"It would seem that there is a lot you don't know about her." Kyzein said calmly, watching Robin quietly.

"I suppose so" Robin whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. "That's one reason I wanted to talk to you. As leader of the Teen Titans I want you to know I care very much for my team mates, and trust them all. But I just find it curious why Raven has never mentioned you in the past before. She's had plenty of opportunity." _I will find out what you're doing here. And I will make you leave. _

"Well, we all have skeletons in our closet, do we not?" Kyzein asked innocently, his green eyes sparkling. "I'm sure there are lots of aspects of her past that Raven chooses not to tell this team. And that is probably a wise decision on her part. Do you suspect me of something Robin?" He watched Robin's mask widen slightly, surprise written all over his face. "Did I do something to make you suspicious of me?"

"I am suspicious of all who call themselves 'friends'. In the past they have to tended to be… unloyal and to betray us. Why should you be any different?" _I do not trust you. Nor do I like you. Why should I when she seems so interested in you in just two days when I have not caught the slightest bit of attention from her in the last six years? _

Kyzein seemed to find this interesting. "Well I shall tell you straight up that I am not here to betray of deceive any of you. I would not hurt Raven in such a way. And to tell you the truth I find it more than slightly offensive that you would think of me in such a way Robin."

"You can never be too careful. Also, if there's something you're not telling me Kyzein, anything at all, I suggest you tell me now while you have the chance so I won't have to use it against you when and of course **_if _**you betray us." He waited a while to see if the boy would voice anything. He didn't. "Well Kyzein, that's it. But I just want you to know, that you may have gained the trust of the rest of the team. And even of the ever suspicious Raven, but I'm still watching you. If you so much as look at her wrong, I'll make it so you'll never see the light of day again. Got that?"

Kyzein stared straight into Robin's bottomless mask, furious of the fact that he think he'd do something so horrible. "You've nothing to worry about bird boy. And the same goes to you to. And **_yes_**, that is a threat." With that he stalked off into the tower his eyes blazing. Robin stared after him then when he was sure he was gone the masked fighter looked to the ground where the alien had stood. There was a dark scorch mark embedded into the earth.

"Oh yes mister Kyzein. I shall have to keep a very special eye on you lest you steal away my pretty little bird….." Then the teen slowly walked into the giant 'T'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**That was my try at a fighting scene, did it go ok? If not feel free to tell me. Constructive criticism or flames. Sorry if I made Robin seem like a jerk, all part of the larger plan. **

**If I don't get at least eight reviews I'm terminating this story. Understood? Great! Well tell me what you think about or want in the story. If you want me to tell you something or add something to future chapters in the story I will do my personal best to full fill your wishes. **

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	6. Kill the dry cleaner dude

**(glances around the computer screen) OK, no ones here. Well I thought I'd just apologize for my extreme absence. I bet you all hate me now. I hate me too. Like I said I apologize and I won't have that long of an absence again. I hope this is a good chapter to make up for my lateness. (Looks behind her and sees readers standing behind her) HEY guys! How's it been going? Sorry for not updating….and….um….what are the pitchforks for? Are we having a cookout! I really am sorry and (watches as readers get closer) your starting to invade personal bubble. Um…..(walks SLOWLY away from computer as readers pull out torches and lots of duct tape) to all you readers I have just one thing to say. MOMMY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven stood in the shower letting the water hit her back in a soothing rhythm trying to get all the kinks out of her back. That fight with Kyzein had really tired her out. She smiled thinking of her childhood friend, making sure not to get too happy with the memories. After washing herself she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping up in a robe and putting her hair up in a towel Raven walked over to her closet and opened it, only to see all her leotards and capes weren't there.

She looked all around the small space and found that all her outfits were gone then with a sigh she remembered it was the third Wednesday of the month. All the Titans clothes got taken to the cleaners to get the full treatment and to fix any tears and rips the outfit may have and Kyzein had caused her to create a giant rip in her last leotard and had completely burned her last cloak. She was going to murder him. She was about to shudder go ask Starfire if she had any normal clothes that she could borrow for the time being when a piece of cloth caught her eye. In the very back of her closet where cobwebs were beginning to collect were two hangers that seemed to have been left in the gathering of her clothing. She reached her small hand into the depths of her closet and came out with an outfit that would suit her needs. She looked down at the ensemble and quickly got dressed in it before she froze from the water still slightly dripping off her. Once she was done she glanced at her self in the mirror and cocked her head to the side. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, almost black, and a black off the shoulder sweater. She still wore her boots, since an extra pair had been under her bed, and her belt hung loosely off her waist giving the outfit a slightly quirky look. She didn't even know she owned this stuff. Sighing slightly she brushed her hair and let it fall loosely around her shoulders, raising one last eyebrow at her appearance she walked out of her room and started down towards the living room.

She had just turned the first corner of the hall when she ran into a soft wall. Wait, since when were walls soft? Looking up she found herself gazing into the bottomless pit that was Robin's mask. He himself was dressed in a blue jeans and a red shirt with a giant red 'R'. Typical Robin. Rubbing her now sore nose she spoke her apologies.

"It's alright Raven. I wasn't really looking where I was going." Nodding she moved to the side as to side step him and continue on her way when she heard footsteps following her. Turning she saw Robin walking behind her.

"Is there a reason as to why you're following me?" She asked not caring she sounded slightly rude. The boy wonder grinned.

"Cy told me to come and get you but seeing as your already heading towards the living room I figured I'd just follow." He smirked at her as he added "Do you mind?"

Rolling her eyes at the cocky teen she replied "Whatever floats your boat" and resumed walking once more. They both arrived in the living room at the same time but Robin headed to the couch while Raven steered toward the kitchen to fix her self a cup of tea. Only to find one sitting on the counter for her in her favorite cup. Glancing around she spotted Kyzein sitting at the end of the couch in front of Cyborg sipping a mug of what appeared to be tea. Smirking she looked around at the rest of the team. It wasn't often you got to see them out of their uniforms. Starfire was in a bright pink shirt that said 'Hugs for you!' and a green skirt. Beastboy was in a dark green sweater and jeans. Kyzein and Cyborg's wardrobe were the same (considering Cyborg has no wardrobe). Levitating off the ground, cup in hand, Raven flew over to where Kyzein was sitting and sat down on the couch next to him taking a sip out of her tea.

"Oh there you are Rae" Cyborg said noticing the girl enter the room "Well I was just telling everybody that we all get to go to the mall and go shopping." Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend wondering if he had lost his mind. He just grinned "Apparently there was a problem at the dry cleaners. We won't be able to get our clothes back for a good two months-" Beastboy's game station, which had been lying on the floor, blew into a thousand pieces.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cried BB as he ran over to his treasure. Tears were streaming down his face as he kept wailing "She was so young!" Not even sparing a glance at the changeling Raven focused all her attention on her robotic friend.

"Could you repeat that?" Cyborg laughed nervously at the girl.

"Well you see, apparently there was some strange mix up. The FBI has a truck which looks shockingly familiar to the dry cleaners and they were sitting side by side in a Wal-mart parking lot. Well both drivers had left the doors to the trucks open with the keys inside and when the FBI agent came out he just got into the wrong vehicle. But the thing is, as soon as he got into that truck he went under cover and only the top agents know what his false identity is and it would be risking the mission if he were to send the Teen Titan uniforms to the FBI headquarters. So looks like were kinda stuck, sucks to be us."

Raven's eye twitched slightly as she absorbed the news. TWO MONTHS! Now she was not a big fashion person to say the least but she had her outfit the way it was for a reason. Just wait until she found out who this FBI agent and dry cleaner man were. She would hunt them down, tie them to a chair and tell them of all the ways she was gonna torture them. First she'd make them-

"RAVEN!" The sorceress looked up from her spot on the couch and saw the whole team was standing in the doorway looking at her. She blinked slowly and raised an eyebrow at the group. Starfire flew over to her and felt her forehead for a fever.

"Are you OK friend? We were calling you for the longest time and you did not answer. Are you sick? Is it the flu? The arthritis? Have you the Glrfkama?" She said all this terribly fast and all the while poked Raven in various places kept, checking to see if she had a fever, opening her mouth to see if there were blisters, and elevating her hair so she did not throw up Glorfworms. "Oh my dear friend how can you have fallen so ill so quickly? Did I have it and was unaware? Is it our friends fault. Will you die? I do not want you to die friend Raven! Oh no no no no n-" Raven had silenced her with a hand and was looking at the girl as if she was from a different planet. (A.N. Well teeeeechincally………)

Starfire, breathe. I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention." Removing her hand from the Tamaranian's mouth and casting a glance at Robin she asked "What were you saying before?"

"We're going to the mall. And unless your playing on not wearing anything for the next two months I suggest you come along." He raised a suggestive eyebrow at his last statement. This of course caused him to be thrown head first into the nearest wall and to be held there by several black tendrils. He was upside down. Raven's eyes ceased their glow and she turned to the rest.

"Shall we?" She proceeded to walk towards the door despite all of the boys laughing and Starfire's attempts to rescue Robin. She waited til all the "available" Titan's were in the elevator before she turned back to the boy wonder. "Oh and Robin, those tendrils will wear out in about forty five minutes." With that she turned on her heel and headed to the elevator.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The team arrived at the mall shortly after the incident and they all stood in the middle of the metal palace staring at one another. Raven sighed.

"Well, I guess we should all split up and go our different ways. I of course will stick with Starfire. BB and Cyborg you take Kyzein with you. Don't spend more than necessary." She looked pointedly at Beastboy.

"Oh sure," He muttered "You spend all the Titan's money on a awesomely cool video game that just so ends up sending us into debt. Then causing the lights, water, and heat to go out ONE time and they never let you live it down……" Raven rolled her eyes and continued.

"We can meet back in the food court in what? Two hours?" The rest of the team nodded and went off their separate ways.

Raven decided to get the worst part of the trip over with first. So slowly, oh so slowly, she walked to the scariest place of all the scary places. Old Navy. (A.N. I personally have nothing against Old Navy. I just thought of Raven's personality and from her perspective this place would seem extremely scary. Please feel free to correct me if you feel the need.) The Tamaranian princess was overjoyed with the idea of going shopping with another girl. It wasn't often Raven went anywhere with her. Let alone shopping. As they headed over to the rack that contained skirts she decided to strike up conversation.

"So friend Raven……you are happy that new friend Kyzein is here?" She looked over innocently at the goth girl and grinned. She sensed something was going on between the two and if there wasn't anything, then there soon would be. At least if she had anything to say about it. Starfire wasn't near as naïve as everyone thought her to be.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at the girl but decided she could trust her. "Yeah, I guess I am. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. I was just killing the curiosity cat." She picked up an aqua skirt and held it to her "Is this OK?" Raven looked over and realized that skirt actually looked good against the orange skinned girl. She nodded. Pleased Starfire grabbed her hand, more items off the shelves and the twenty items in her hand and headed off to the dressing rooms. As various items were being tried on and tossed over the stall door Starfire decided to keep up the past conversation.

"So you and friend Kyzein are close yes?"

"Well yeah." Raven dodged a pair of shoes that were thrown at her. "I really don't think there's a lot he doesn't know about me." Starfire walked out of the stall and went in front of the mirror examining herself.

"What do you think friend Raven?" Raven looked up from her spot on the worn out couch in front of the dressing rooms. Starfire was dressed in a white sleevless shirt with a v-neck and a mini jean skirt. To complete it she wore black boots with half inch heels that went as high on her legs as her usual ones did. Raven thought it was an odd look for the girl but it accented her ok. She nodded her approval. Overjoyed with the fact she had accepted Starfire flew into the air and grabbing Raven's arm took her around the shop. Finally deciding on all the items she was to buy the two headed up to the cashier, a twenty year old girl blowing a bubble. They paid for the items and left.

They toured the mall for about five minutes before heading over to Hot Topic so Raven could buy all her clothes. As they walked between the aisled and racks of clothing the ever hyper Starfire continued to pester Raven about her friend.

"Do you like friend Kyzein Raven?" Raven stared at her team mate for a while before answering while picking up a pair of fishnets she found.

"Well yeah Star. You kinda have to like people in order for them to be your friends." She guided Star over to a soft chair in front of the dressing rooms and walked into the stall carrying a mountain of clothes. Starfire sared at the closed door a smirk on her face as she responded.

"Not that kind of like. I mean-" she caught a fair of jeans that were thrown over the stall door. "Do you think of him as more than a friend?" Raven stopped midway through opening the stall door and blinked. Then she stepped out of the confined space and twirled slightly viewing herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black v-neck with a design of a huge spider web on the front and it's sleeves flares slightly from the elbows down. She wore a simple black skirt a few chains dangling from the belt loop. To top it all off she had a pair of black knee high boots. Starfire, who was not too fond of the wardrobe color, grinned at her friends appearance.

"Oh friend Raven you look marvelous!" Raven blushed slightly, not too used to compliments, and gave a rare appreciative smile. They continued trying on clothes for the next half hour (it took SF a good hour and fifteen minutes) before heading to another bubble gum blowing cashier and paying for the items. They carried teir own bags, which pleased Raven for she had several less bags them her alien friend. But what did not please her was the constant rambling Starfire did. Just talk and talk. Blah Blah Blah. Together they walked over to the food court only to see the boys already there waiting with Robin chatting along with them. He glared when he saw Raven but all he got in return was a smirk.

Starfire zoomed over to the table they were all at and plopped the bags she was holding on the ground before facing her friends.

"Oh it is most wonderful to see you again friends! I have missed you in our time of absence. Tell me, did you infoy yourselves at the mall of shopping?" Cyborg chuckled at the girls happiness while moving over so Raven could seat herself down. She did so in a rather loud fashion and dropped her head to the diners table.

"Everything OK Rae?" Kyzein asked. Now while he had been on Earth only a short time, he highly doubted it was a normal earthly custom to bang ones head against the dining table repeatedly. Raven stopped pounding her head upon the table once hearing Kyzeins's question. She looked up into his eyes and glared at him. "Peachy."

The group stayed and ate for about a half hour before getting up and heading back to the tower. When they arrived they stored their piles of clothes into their closets. Everyone, except Raven, returned to the living room once they were done and were trying to decide what to do for the remainder of the day.

"We should play video games!" BB insisted for the fifth time "We can all play." Robin blinked at the boy before stating.

"BB, we only have two controllers. Besides I say we should train, there's no telling when a new foe could appear."

"No way Robin" BB declared "We trained earlier and were not scheduled for another two days." Starfire began jumping up and down and squealing with joy.

"Friends I gave _**bounce**_ decided upon _**bounce**_ what would _**bounce**_ be most _**bounce**_ pleasurable for _**bounce**_ the time _**bounce**_ of fun!" She quit bouncing but a smile remained on her face. "We will partake in the decorating of each others hair using hair ornaments!" From within a hidden compartment behind the couch Starfire pulled out ten pounds of barrettes, hair clips, and pony tail holders. The boys faces froze as they realized the drasticness of the if the situation. They started slowly to back away from the deranged girl but she was too quick for them. She tackled BB to the ground. There was a slight scuffle but the winner of the battle was Starfire, she giggled at the look her friend now had. BB emerged from behind the couch hair "decorated" with various barrettes and clips in the shapes fo butterfly's and birds and one was even a cute little hippo.

The three remaining boys took one glance at BB and burst out laughing. Starfire giggled also. But their joy was short lived for they soon realized Starfire was coming towards them with clips and a blow dryer in hand.   
"Friend Kyzein your hair would look most magnificent with butter-the-fly ornaments also." Kyzeins eyes widened with fear and all the barrettes in Starfire's hand started to burn and melt. Starfire shrieked and threw the clips into the sink and ran cold water on them. Robin and Cyborg were on the floor feeling as though their sides would split from all their laughter.

After settling down some Cyborg suggested "Why don't we just play monopoly? There was a murmur of agreement and Cyborg started to explain the game to an adorably confused Kyzein.

"Some one needs to get Raven." Tobin amounted while setting up the game pieces.

"Not me" BB said while tugging at an unusually large hippo barrette in his hair "She'll bite my head off." He pulled some more on the clip "You go get her Kyzein, She hasn't yelled at you once." He grabbed a chainsaw from under the sink and revved it up. "Hippo, you're going down!"

Kyzein looked at his newly acquired friend Cyborg who just shrugged. Kyzein proceeded to get up from his spot on the couch and headed to the hallway to retrieve Raven. He stopped outside her door and knocked firmly upon the metal door. He only had to wait a moment before the door was open enough just to see Raven's violet left eye.

"Yeah?" Kyzein blinked

"Well um… were getting ready to play some sort of game. I just came up to get you." He grinned, his eyes sparkling. She watched him grin and almost gave into his carefree expression but she stood hard as a stone.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She stepped back to close the door but found she couldn't. Glancing down she saw a black shoed foot wedged firmly between her door and the door frame. She glared up into sparkling green eyes and gad to quickly force herself not to stare.

"Why not? You used to love games."

"I just don't feel like it." He started to manually open the door his fingers inside her room, she frowned but let him fully open her door, it's not like she could stop him, and took a step back.

"Now I don't mean to pry," _I just bet you don't _"But are you always this reclusive?"

"Only when you're around" He chuckled and stepped forward so his nose was only an inch from hers and she could feel his breath upon her lips. She shivered slightly and tried to take a step back but only felt the end of her bed against her legs.

"Why won't you come Rae?" Kyzein breathed, she could feel every syllable across her lips "give me one reason and I'll leave well enough alone." He leaned over her shoulder and whispered "Just tell me." Raven gulped while starting to chant in her head. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. She opened her mouth but found it difficult to form words, several objects in the room started to float as she became more nervous. Kyzein stepped back to look at her and raise one eyebrow. She scrambled for her words and was trying desperately not to look into his eyes when……..

"Yo Raven!" Cyborg stuck his head around her door frame, "You playing or what? We're all waiting." She just nodded her head. Cy grinned and motioned to Kyzein, "Let's go man." Kyzein looked quickly back at Raven before exiting her room with a wave and a small chuckle.

Raven blinked once the two had left and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. What was that about? She'd have to have a talk in Nevermore here pretty soon. Deciding not to further investigate the situation Raved sighed and walked out her bedroom door towards the living room. And she had felt so _good_ this morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**That was fun. Sorry if Raven seems a bit OOC but yeah….. I hope that turned out ok. Do you know what happened? I got inspiration at two in the morning. TWO! So for as late as I stayed up for all you people you all better like it. Please? And remember, at least eight, or I don't update.**

**Love, **

**TheAngelsShadow**


	7. Meetings

**OK! I have now figured out that all of you don't like my story! Well except for the ones that said they did. For all of you nice reviewers I am grateful. Well here I am with a wonderful new chapter for you all to read. HA. Yeah right. Now this one might be a little confusing and I understand if you don't like it. To each his own, but I would like it if at the end of the chapter you did review so I know what to do better next time. Gracias! **

**Disclaimer: One way or another.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour and a half after the 'bedroom incident' the Titans were all sitting around the living room table the same bewildered look on their faces.

"Is anybody but me finding a pattern in this game?" Cyborg asked looking around the table.

"Oh" BB replied sarcastically "You mean besides the fact that Kyzein owns all but five of the properties?" The titans looked down, all of them owned a railroad except for Cyborg who owned Baltic Ave.

"Not to mention all the colorful pieces of paper Kyzein also has acquired." Starfire piped up.

"That's the money Star." Robin explained for the hundredth time. " I think it's safe to say nobody but Kyzein is going to win this game. How 'bout we pack it up?" There was a murmur of agreement and everybody started to put Kyzein's money and property away.

"Dude, are you sure you haven't played that game before?" BB questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure. But wh-"

"Are you willing to say that while taking a lie detector test?" BB whipped out an authentic tie detector "Now how do you work this thing?" Raven, who had been sitting quietly, rolled her eyes and started off to her room. Robin sighted and said something about going to train and walked off. Starfire was currently trying to help BB untangle himself from the wires of the lie detector. Cyborg turned to the alien boy

"Lets head to the garage, at least there we can hear our selves think." Kyzein nodded and followed the half robot out of the room. They headed down the dark corridors in silence the sounds of an aggravated BB fading into the back ground. Once they reached the bottom level of the tower Cyborg stopped in front of a large metal door marked garage.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. I haven't had the time to pick up the place." HE opened the door and fest for the light switch, upon finding it he flipped it on and walked into the room Kyzein stepped in behind him and looked around the room. On all the wall were arrangements of many different tools, two vehicles sat in the center, one a motorcycle the other a blue and white car. Cyborg walked over to the hood of the car, opened it and started to tighten some loose screws.

"Hey Ky, you don't mind if I call you that do ya?"

"No not at all." Kyzein replied shaking his head to emphasize.

"Well I'm not trying to be rude or too blunt or anything but I see Raven as a little sister. Will you hand me that screw driver?" Kyzein plucked the instrument off the wall and after handing it to Cyborg leaned casually against the R-Cycle. Cyborg continued, upper half still buried in the car "And I was just curious you know as to your intentions towards her."

"My intentions: Kyzein repeated watching as Cyborg stood up.

"Yeah. Like I said I don't mean to intrude but…. The last gut interested in her wasn't exactly someone you write home about."

"Malchior." Kyzein stated. Cyborg nodded and wiped his hands clean of any remaining grease.

"She told you about him."

"Yeah, she did" He said eyes turning red "That dragon should pay for what he did to Raven." Cyborg chuckled at his angry expression.

"Calm down sparky. Malchior has to spend the rest of his days in a book. While I woulda liked to punch him til he couldn't walk straight, I think his punishment is just." Kyzeins eyes turned to normal but a scowl still remained on his face.

"Well at least I know you'll never intentionally hurt Raven." Cyborg said, "But the question still stands. What are your intentions towards Raven?" Kyzein shifted against the R-Cycle. He looked at Cyborg and decided to answer him truthfully.

"I'm not…too sure." he frowned trying to explain himself. I came here to keep a promise to a very close friend. But it's been a long time since I've seen her and she's changed. I'be changed too but I also think my feelings towards her have changed. I just don't really…understand how." Cyborg smiled, he liked this boy and he was honest to him. _Good pick Rae._

"Well," Cyborg began, deciding to help the boy "Lets start with the basics." Kyzein nodded uncertainly.

"O.K. Do you find her attractive?" Kyzein rose an eyebrow in a very Raven like manner but ansered the question.

"Yes."

"Do you think she's smart?"

"Extremely."

"Do you think she's funny?"

"In a sarcastic way."

"Is she kind?"

"Very"

"Is she selfish?"

"No."  
"Does she have a pretty smile?"

"Beautiful."

"Do you value her friendship?"

"More than you know."

"Well my friend, I have come to a conclusion."

"What?"

"I believe you like our little Raven a bit more that just a friend." Kyzein blinked. Did he really? Perhaps he did. It certainly would explain a lot, why he sometimes blushed around her, why he kept catching himself staring at her, why he disliked Robin….

"Does Robin like Raven?" Kyzein blurted, he was usually not this forward and outgoing but be found he was comfortable around Cy and he was very friendly.

Cyborg hesitated a bit before answering. He know the answer buty was unsure of whether or not to tell his newly found friend. He decided since Kyzein was true to him, then he'd be true to Kyzein.

"Yeah. Yeah he does." Kyzein nodded after receiving the information.

"I guess that explains his er… bluntness towards me."

" What?" Cyborg asked worried about his leaders way of handling situations. "He didn't do anything to ya did he?"

"Well if you call threats doing something then yeah." Cyborg cursed the spiky haired leader under his breath.

"What'd he say?"

" Just that he'd be watching me. And not to harm Raven for the most part." Cyborg ran a hand over his head and sighed.

"Guess I'll have to talk with him later." he murmured more to himself than to his companion.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Kyzein said quickly "I don't want you two to get angry at each other over me. I can handle it."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah it's fine." Cyborg shrugged

"Alright, but you tell me if he does anything OK?" Kyzein nodded.

"And you're alright with me um…. And Raven?" Cyborg chuckled

"Yeah man. I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt her. It's not really like my opinion matters."

"It matters to Raven." Cyborg raised his brow. "Much like you see her as a little sister Raven sees you as an older brother. On Azarath brothers are held in high status."

"Really?" Kyzein nodded "You have any siblings Ky?"

" No. Just me" Cyborg nodded in understanding

"You wanna go back upstairs and play a game of Halo?"

"What's Halo?" Cyborg just grinned and walked out of the garage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven sat cross legged a few inches above her bed with her mirror laying face down on the surface. She frowned. She was battling whether or not to enter the mess that was her mind. Sighing she decided to just get it over with, she closed her eyes and chanted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the same pair of violet orbs.

"Well hi!" Raven cringed at the decibel level of Happy's boece. She reached out a hand and pushed the pink cloaked girl aside. She looked back to Happy.

"Has anything strange been going on here?" Raven asked glacing around her surroundings.

"Nope." Happy responded turning in circles so her cloak would twirl But we got two new friends." She stopped twirling to face Raven. "I should go and play with them!"

"No Happy wait!" but it was too late, the girl had vanished.

"She's a bit annoying isn't she?" a voice asked from behind Raven, the girl turned to see a yellow cloaked replica of herself.

"Yes knowledge she is. Scary to think she's a part of me." Have you net these two 'friends' she was speaking of?" Knowledge turned while beckoning Raven to follow her.

"Well of course. I don't think there's one of us who haven't." She walked towards a bare branched tree and stopped with Raven beside her. "She's here."

Upon hearing Knowledge's message tow figures materialized in front of Raven. The one on the left had a very light pink, almost white, colored cloak while the other was a soft Magenta. The one on the right spoke.

"Hello Raven. I am Lust." Raven's eyebrows rose.

"And I" said the pinkish Raven "Am Love." A nearby floating rock exploded. Raven turned to Knowledge

"You knew about these two, and you didn't tell me!"

"I and several others tried contacting you , but your mind was….elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?"

"You were too focused on other people and things to give us any attention." Raven sighed and levitated off the ground crossing her legs. Her three emotions followed suit.

"When did the two of you come to be?" Raven questioned

"Well I," Lust said in a sultry voice "just arrived after Kyzein came in your room."

"Well at least that explains my powers reacting the way they did." Lust laughed lightly (A.N. Lust Laughed Lightly. HAHA)

"That was fun, and quite entertaining."  
"Entertaining isn't exactly the word I'd use." Lust just smirked "And you L-Love, how long have you been here?" Love smiled

"Well I've been here for quite a while but-"

"No you haven't" Raven interrupted "I keep all of you here in Nevermore in check and I know who all is here. You can't have been here without my knowing."

"Well as I was saying, I've been here for quite sometime but just haven't been strong enough to have a form that can be seen." Love pulled her good down to reveal her face. "You see I wasn't here in the beginning because you never met your mother and your feelings towards your father are far from anything likeable." Knowledge grimaced "I first came to be after you got to know your team. You love them as any friend loves another friend. Then you started to love Cyborg-" Raven interrupted again.

"I don't love Cyborg. He's more…"

"An older brother, I know. But like a younger sister loves an older brother, you love Cyborg. You're feelings for him continue to grow in a brotherly love and I would have soon become a 'physical' form anyway."

"So…. Why are you here now instead of later? What made you appear?"

"Kyzein." Knowledge spoke for the first time in the conversation. Love nodded.

"You always liked Kyzein and were very close to him, but you were just too young to feel or understand the concept of love." Raven closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Now this isn't like love at first sight or anything. You're feelings for him are just becoming stronger and you're beginning to see him as more than a _just _friend. Raven reopened her eyes.

"Well that's just dandy. How do I know if my feelings for Ky, or anyone else for that matter, are getting stronger?" Love motioned to her cloak.

"As you can see, my cloak is a very light color, almost nonexistent. But as your feelings get stronger my cloak gets darker." Raven turned to Lust

"Then why is your cloak full of color and not faded like Love's?"

"Because I am not a growing emotion." Raven looked confused so Knowledge intervened.

"Love is something that grows over time. It doesn't come full force to you all of a sudden. Most of us emotions are just ones you have, you may feel more timid at times but that timedness in general will not grow. Same for lust, it is just there and you may feel it stronger for one person than for another, but it stays about the same. I am like love. You have gained knowledge over time, I'm sure you don't remember but when you were first born I was almost as white as Love over there, if not more. But as you got more knowledgeable my color got stronger."

Raven thought back and remembered a time some of the emotions were of lighter color, she had just thought it to be her memory going haywire. She sighed.

"Well while I do not like the fact that I am gaining more emotion I accept that. I already have too many of you to deal with. I think it will be easy to control you Love." Knowledge snorted " But you Lust" Raven said looking at the girl "I can already tell you are very hard to deal with. I don't want anything to happen with you understand?" Lust smiled and said

"OH I do hope Aqualad comes by." Before Raven could do anything like, kill her emotions Happy popped out of the tree above them.

"I found you!" She said glancing at Love and Lust. "Let's go somewhere else it's boring over here!" She grabbed the two girls hands and in an instant they vanished. Raven gave an exasperated sigh. Just then a girl in an orange cloak appeared. Humor.

"Ah. Love is like soap. Once you think you have it slips away!" Humor started to crack up holding her sides. Raven turned to Knowledge.

" I give up on all of you." She closed her eyes and chanted her mantra and when she looked through violet eyes again she was back in her room, her mirror laying flat on her bed.

She got off her bed and pulled on the sleeve of her sweater. She missed her cloak and leotard. The girl walked to her room just in time to see Cyborg and Kyzein pass by. Both Azarathians blushed. Kyzein kept walking but Cyborg stopped in front of the red girl.

"Oh did you get sunburn Rae?" He asked laughing. Raven glared at him. " Just joking Rae. What ya been doing?"

"I went to Nevermore."

"Oh, anything changed?" Raven started to walk off towards the direction of the training room.

"Nope," she called over her shoulder, "I'm still insane." Then she turned the corner and disappeared. Cyborg chuckled to himself before turning and catching up with Kyzein on the stairs.

"Dude" he said laying his hand on Kyzien's shoulder "sometimes I think we're the only ones sane in this whole giant T. " Kyzein looked at him as if he were the one insane but decided not to say anything. So the two headed towards the living room as the sun set over the lake, not knowing what was in store for them very next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.

There it is folks. Confusing? Good! Well I've decided not to make you all review eight times for my story to be continued but it would be greatly appreciated if you all did review at least once for constructive criticism. Please? I'm not too proud to beg!

Love,

TheAngelsShadow


	8. Sharvra

**Well everyone here's my latest installment in the story _What I Left Behind_. This story has no relevance what so ever to either Birthmark or The End parts one, two and three. That's all I'm going to say. I hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven wandered towards the roof, not really caring if she ended up there or not. Her thoughts were filled with the past visit to Nevermore. Tow new emotions in one day? And more of less over the same guy? So wrapped up in her thoughts Raven didn't even notice someone walking towards her until she rammed headlong into them. She started falling to the floor but a strong pair of arms instinctively reached out and grabbed her shoulders catching her. Regaining balance on her own two feet Raven looked up into the eyeless mask of Robin.

"Sorry, " She apologized quickly " I was thinking about some stuff." Robin nodded

"It was my fault too. I wasn't watching where I was going wither." Raven took a step back from the boy who was standing only inches away from her. " Where ya headed?" Robin questioned feeling the awkwardness surrounding them.

"Roof," She muttered, not really in the mood for company. She nodded as well then phased through the levels of the tower to the roof leaving Robin to walk to the kitchens alone.

Once on the roof Raven looked skyward at the passing clouds taking in their elegant beauty. She sat down then lay flat on her back upon the tiles and tucked her hands behind her head. She watched the clouds roll by for a while until the noise of traffic in Jump City became too much to bear. Taking her hands out from under her head she placed one on her stomach, the other she brought straight up palm facing the heavens. A black orb, about the size of her fist, formed above her outstretched hand seeming to sway in the breeze. She returned her hand under her head but the orb remained in place and then concentrating using her eyes and mind she moved the ball to the left. It left a small trail of black matter, then moving the orb in various patterns she created shapes eith the black trail. A star, a 'T'. a circle, the Eiffel tower….

"I didn't know you could do that," A voice from behind her claimed. Glancing to her right she saw Cyborg standing a few feet away from her, she had been so absorbed in her pictures she hadn't even noticed him approach.

"Something I learned a while back" She said

"Could you use it like one of Starfire's starbolts?"

Raven nodded with a flick of her wrist sent the orb hurtling towards the half robot who brought his arms up just in time to block the blast from doing any serious damage. He skidded to a halt six feet away.

"Wow." He said walking back to her " bit stronger than I thought." Raven smirked, as Cyborg sat down beside her. He looked up to the sky as Raven had been, he opened his mouth to speak-

**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!**

Raven cringed at the siren, she turned to Cyborg "We really need to talk to him about changing that alarm." Cyborg agreed and the two got up and trudged down to the living room.

"Good. You're here." Robin announced as the two Titans arrived, they just nodded and went to stand in front of the boy. "It's a new criminal, we don't know his name, but he's terrorizing the citizens." He looked to Kyzein who was standing off to the side behind Starfire "You can come with us Kyzein, By the sound of it we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Everyone started filing out of the room and clambered into the car while Starfire decided to fly alongside it. They arrived at the crime scene within minutes and were surprised to find themselves not at a bank or a jewelry store, but a park. The swings swung eerily in the breeze, their chains squeaking loudly. Atop the jungle gym stood a figure dressed entirely in black, everywhere from his cape to his hair to his coal eyes. A shadow seemed to cover his face which was unusual considering the sun was shining fiercely, the Titans all assembled themselves, preparing for battle.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned the figure readying his birdarangs. The villain, for that is what he truly was, said nothing but took a step towards the Titans revealing the lower half of his face which was covered in a black cloth.

'Black cloth?' Raven glanced towards Kyzein but he wore a very stoic expression staring straight at the figure.

"Who are you?" Robin called out again. Once more the figure said nothing, instead he leapt off the jungle gym. As his feet hit the soft ground the skies instantly darkened as though day had become night. Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning flashed, the street lights automatically came on due to the darkened skies illuminating the park and the Titans got their first real good look at their opponent.

He was middle aged no older than forty-three, his entire appearance was dark, his eyes endless pools of night. A black cloth covered the bottom half of his face, from his nose down, It was now he spoke, answering Robins earlier questions though not through his mouth. His voice seemed to exist everywhere, bouncing off the trees and entering their minds causing four of the Titans to shudder.

"You may call me Sharvra." Both raven's and Kyzeins eyes widened and they unconsciously took a step towards each other creating balls of energy. Sharvra took notice.

"It would seem," he spoke, his voice being nowhere but everywhere at the same time. "That you remember me." Thunder clapped overhead. Everyone looked at the two Azarathians the Titans looking confused.

"You know this man Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven just nodded and faced the man.

"Oh yes. Raven and I go way back don't we pretty bird?"

"What is it you want here Sharvra?"

"Always blunt and rude weren't you Raven?" Sharvra sneered

"Answer the question Sharvra." Demanded Kyzein his muscles tensing.

"And Kyzein her little defender. Why am I not surprised to see you here? Though Azar knows how you managed. You weren't _well_ the last time we met." Sharvra sauntered over to the group who prepared for battle immediately.

"Now now Titans," He now spoke directly into their minds. "I am not here to fight, merely to tell you r little bird over there she is missed at home." Raven narrowed her eyes menacingly and gave her answer to the unspoken question.

"No."

With that, the Titans all attacked and the park glowed with the colors of their battle. Sharvra easily dodged all their attacks and sent blots of lightning at the Titans. The storm had worsened.

_'Kyzein' _raven spoke telepathically so they could continue to fight _' we need to end this. He is simply toying with them.'_

_'I know' _ Kyzein dodged a rather large bolt of lightning _'Come on then. We need to hurry.' _ Then, their eyes glowing, they linked minds and spoke directly to Sharvra.

_'What is it you want here?' _ Raven spoke sharply trying to keep an eye on her battling friends.

_'It is as a said before, you are wanted at home. At least there you could have some decent fighters alongside you.'_

_'She's not going back there' _Kyzein spoke fiercely _' You have heard her answer. Unless this time it was your ears Trigon decided to be punished.'_ Sharvra came hurtling forward and delivered a kick right to the side of his head. He went flying into the jungle gym Sharvra had previously stood on.

"You speak of what you do not know!" Sharvra cried into the minds of all the Titans. He floated high into the air looking down on Raven who had rushed to Kyzein's side "You may not come today princess but you will soon. Lord Trigon will see to that." With these ending words Sharvra disappeared, taking his storm with him.

Once again the skies turned bright blue and the sun shone down on the faces of the defeated Titans. The four Titans walked over to the two childhood friends who were the only ones seriously injured. Raven was self healing the spot on her arm where a bolt of lightning had struck, she had Kyzein's head in her lap and was ripping off a piece of his cloak to bandage the large gash on his head.

"Raven, who was that?" Robin questioned glaring at the boy in her lap.

"Yeah Rae." Cyborg was keeping a careful on their leader " He called you princess. What's with that?" Raven finished wrapping the cloth around Kyzeins head and helped him to stand up.

"I'll explain it all soon, " She replied sighing "Right now we need to get back to the tower. You'll probably need to sit down for this." Silently she floated into the air and towards the tower, Kyzein alongside her.  
"So…" Beastboy started "Was it just me or did you all feel really creepy when that guy talked? And what's with the name? Sharvra? That's even harder to say than Kyzein. Raven's the only one with a normal name, and she's named after a bird!" The rest of the team rolled their eyes and shoved the green boy into the back seat of the T-car, then started the drive back to Titans Tower where, hopefully, they would get some answers to their seemingly endless questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Sorry it was so short. But the next chapters gonna have a lot of explaining so I thought I'd cut myself some slack. Remember to review and give me pointers. Constructive criticism, Helpful hints! Flame me if you want! Just make sure you do it in the form of a review!**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow **


	9. Her story

**Well I didn't get too many reviews for my last chapter but that's ok. As long as I get one (that's not a flame) then I'll continue to write. We'll see if this chapter is better than the last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven and Kyzein landed on the cool ground in front of the T-tower, Kyzein pressing a hand to his head to stop the island from spinning.

"Are you sure you want then to know about all this?" Kyzein asked following the violet haired girl into the tower and up the several flights of stairs.

"They'd find out one way or another. It's just a matter of time." They opened the door to the living room and Kyzein sat on the couch clutching his head while raven put some tea on before sitting down next to the boy.

"Let me see your cut, it's not bleeding too bad right now." She reached out and placed her hand on either side of his head, she brought his head lower so she could see the gash through the organized mess of hair. This of course brought their faces within inches of each others and if her eyes didn't start glowing, while Kyzein's head became numb it would have been a rather awkward moment.

Raven watched as the cut on his head slowly healed, and once she was sure that the procedure was over she carefully let go of his head and he leaned back in his seat. He looked up and smiled at his friend silently thanking her, she nodded her head and held eye contact with him staring into his deep green eyes…. when the tea kettle screeched. Raven blinked , breaking the look they had shared and turned her head towards the kitchen before getting up and turning off the stove and making them both steaming cups of tea. She levitated his to the front of his face which he gratefully accepted with a smile.

"So are you gonna tell them when they get here or wait a while longer?" Raven shook her head gently, her violet locks swaying.

"No I think it's best if I tell them all today, at least that way they have time to digest the information before Sharvra comes back." Kyzein nodded just as the elevator door opened and out stepped the other four Titans. Starfire flew over to the two on the couch her hands clasped in front of her.

"Friend Raven we were worried the 'Sharvra' had come back to take you back to where you were missed." Raven quirked an eyebrow and looked to Robin.

"That man, Sharvra, said that you were missed at home. We were worried he might come to the tower and take you." Cyborg walked over and sat on the other end of the couch next to Kyzein and looked at Raven.

"So Rae, I'm sitting down. What are you gonna tell me about this Sharvra character?" Raven sighed and motioned for the rest of the group to sit down as well. She rose and faced the couch where her friends were all sitting, then thinking better of it turned to Kyzein.

"I'm gonna need your help explaining…..things." Kyzein nodded and walked over to stand beside her, then the two levitated off the ground, knees gently touching, and then Raven opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Well I guess the best place to start any story is the beginning. This story starts at a place called Azarath. My home planet. The ruler of that planet is the demon Lord Trigon, Trigon was a ruthless ruler who cared nothing for the people of his planet. While the people of Azarath suffered and starved Lord Trigon ate only the finest of delicacies and pampered his army while they trained to become fearless killers. His army was the strongest in the galaxy and he was greatly feared by most of the planets. Then, one day Trigon met a human girl named Arella. He formed a certain…liking towards her and then one day, he raped her." Starfire gasped. "She became pregnant with Trigon's child. It would be the first and last time that Trigon would sire a child, but Trigon being a demon and Arella being a human their child would be a half-demon.

"Their 'relationship' was forbidden, never before had a ruler had a half breed for a child, so the unborn child was considered a bastard and the mother, Arella, a whore. Arella eventually had the child and it was a healthy baby girl. The whole planet shunned the girl and her mother, for what they were, but it could not be overlooked that, half demon or not, the bastard child was still the only living heir of the great Lord Trigon. So the two were held inside the Lords palace, locked inside it's large walls. This would eventually become the place that Arella was to die in.

"Once the mother had passed away the child was neglected, kept alive, but only until the planets council could come up with a way for Trigon to have another child so that they could rule the planet once the Lord has passed on. But then on the child's second birthday something extraordinary happened, something that the council hadn't expected. The baby had powers. This was unusual, for half-breeds rarely showed any special qualities form their demon parents. This of course pleased the Lord, maybe this could benefit him. He trained the girl, night and day, in etiquette, fighting, telekinesis, telepathy. But he punished her if she got one thing incorrect. The punishments were…. terrible. He would physically beat the child or use any of his powers to cause her pain. She would lay on her bed bleeding cuts from where he had whipped her, bruises from where his fist connected with her stomach and a nurse would have to come wipe her tears and heal her cuts and scars.

"But there was one good thing in the child's life, she met a boy. He was a servant's child and dressed in rags but the two became friends, for they were both special. They both had powers. The boy unlike the girl was a full demon, but he didn't treat humans they way the rest of his race did. He saw no reason to rape them or to cause him pain. So the two would meet and 'play' in the halls of the castle. This relationship was also forbidden, the future ruler of the planet playing around with a common servant boy? When Trigon found out he was furious and beat both children to within an inch of their lives. From that day forward the girl was to have someone watch her at all times. A bodyguard if you will. A demon named Sharvra was given the job. But the two friends still met in secret and the boy's mother an extremely kind demon pitied the girl and helped to feed her and made it so the friends could meet without being caught. Then came the day that the friends had been waiting for, on the day of the girls ninth birthday a cargo ship would be able to take the girl away from this planet and her father. She could go to a small distant planet called Earth. At first the girl was thrilled, away from her father at last, but she realized the risk the boy, his mother, and the cargo flyer were taking. If they were ever caught the consequences would be severe. But they risked it anyway. The girl arrived safely on her new planet with nothing but a belt and memories to make her remember where she had come from.

"So she started a new life, just as she had promised the people she loved that she would. She lived on the streets for a while until she was found by a family who took care of her until she felt it was time to move on. She eventually did and joined a team of teenaged super heroes. I think you all know the rest of the story, and I think for the most part you figured out who the small girl and boy with the powers were."

The room was silent, absorbing the information they had just been given. That little girl and boy had been Raven and Kyzein. _No wonder they're so close _Robin thought. Cyborg smiled and threw his arms in the air.

"Oh it's a happy ending ya'll! I mean with friends like us how could your ending be anything _but _happy?" Raven smiled.

"I have a couple questions though." Robin said leaning forward "What ever happened to Sharvra? Wasn't he punished for letting you escape Raven?"

"And what's with his voice?" Beastboy asked looking at the two "How was he all inside my mind and stuff?" Raven shrugged and looked pointedly at Kyzein.

"I wasn't there, so I can't tell you too well. But he can." Ky nodded

"Trigon was furious when he found out Raven escaped, he went on a rampage throughout the whole planet turning over every rock and checking every household for her, killing anyone that got in his way. Of course me and my parents were his top suspects but he couldn't find any direct evidence saying that we had been a part of the plan. Of course I think it helped that my mother was sister to the lead council member. But as for Sharvra, well he was not so lucky. Trigon thought it was his fault Raven had escaped and punished Sharvra most severely, in the end he left nothing of his mouth left on his face. If he were to lift that mask you would see a horribly disfigured chin but nothing more. That is why he has to speak telepathically, he has no mouth to speak from." The Titans shuddered.

"Oh man that is sooo nasty." Beastboy shivered.

"And Trigon?" Robin questioned ignoring Beastboy, "What about him."

"He had to stay and 'rule' his planet. But Azarath has gotten much worse, even the rich are half starving and our cities are in ruins. We need a real ruler. But Trigon is getting weaker. He is over a thousand years old and is nearing his death, he is still the most powerful person on Azarath but he no longer has time to sire another child. He needs Raven back there if he is to continue ruling through her. For as long as the Lord lives he is absolute ruler, Raven would just be his spokesperson." Robin nodded.

"So now he wants Raven to come back to Azarath so his throne won't be given away." Kyzein nodded.

"And he'll get her back, no matter what the cost."

_\_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Well it hasn't been too long since I've updated has it? Well that's Raven's and Kyzeins past together, what'd ya think? I'll put some flashbacks in later. Well tell me if you liked it or not. BYE! **

**Love, **

**TheAngelsShadow**


End file.
